tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tomica
* Takara Tomy |main_material=Diecast |released= * 2004 * 2012 |discontinued= * 2011 }}Tomica is a die-cast Thomas & Friends range made by Takara Tomy in 2004. In 2012, a new range was made where the engines have couplings, rolling stock and a new track system. Characters 2004 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby 2005 * Metallic Thomas * Duck * Donald * Emily * Murdoch * Bill 2006 * Spencer * Diesel * Harvey * Arthur * Bertie * Bulgy 2007 * Douglas 2008 * Golden Thomas * Silver Percy * Ben 2012 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward * Henry with red express coaches * Gordon with green express coaches * James * Percy with milk tanker, box van and brake van * Diesel * Diesel 10 with tar tanker, fuel tanker and troublesome truck 2013 * Silver Percy * Luke 2014 * Thomas with Freight Cars set * Thomas * Paint Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Busy Bee James * Percy * Chocolate Percy * Diesel 10 2015 * Surprised face Thomas * Hiro 2016 * Original Thomas * Bertie * Harold 2017 * 2017 Movie Ver Thomas * Streamlined Thomas * Emily 2018 * 2018 Movie Ver Thomas * Merlin 2019 * Nia * Ace Sets The sets can be folded up and some of them make the engines talk when placed on a certain area. 2004 * Small Station with Thomas Sound Map * Cranky in the Harbour Sound Map * Tidmouth Sheds 2005 * Island of Sodor Big Bridge Three-Dimensional Map * Big Play Map * My Outing Bag * Let's Toot Together! 2006 * Talking Full Round Track 2008 * Thomas' Sheds and Harold set * Boulder mountain with Percy set * Playmat with Thomas, Henry and Harvey * Playmat with Percy, Toby and Emily * Playmat with Gordon, James and Diesel 2009 * Deluxe Sheds with Thomas set * Playmat with Edward, Gordon and Spencer * Playmat with Percy, Donald and Douglas * Playmat with James, Bill and Ben 2012 * Thomas, Percy and Diesel 10 set * Main line set * Going Out Play Bag * Going Out Play Bag mini * Thomas and Cranky Smooth Railroad set * Station and Tunnel Scenery Set 2013 * Thomas Basic set * Blue Mountain Crossing set 2014 * Suspenseful Yard set 2015 * Cranky and Big Mountain 2016 * Rolling Thomas Case 2017 * Shunting Yard * Thomas and Bertie's Race set * Cranky loading and unloading with Hiro set * Sheds and Turntable set 2018 * Thomas and James Escape from the Steelworks Set Tomica * Takara Tomy |main_material=Diecast |released= * 1970 * 2011 }} 2011 * Thomas with Troublesome log Truck and green Troublesome coal Truck 2013 * Thomas Bus 2014 * Percy with oil tanker and brake van * Go to Thomas Land map set * Thomas Land Express * Ōigawa Railway C11 Thomas 2015 * Ōigawa Railway C11 Thomas * Keihan Densya Thomas 2015 2016 * Ōigawa Railway C11 Thomas 2017 * Thomas Car * Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt * Various rides set Trivia * The following characters were cancelled in the old range: ** Oliver ** Stepney ** Mavis ** Salty * In the old range all the characters had an IC chip called "α system" built in and it enabled them to talk. * The new range is equipped with couplings and can be connected. External Links * Official Website * Official Website * Official Website Category:Merchandise Category:Battery Powered